Infiltrator
by SoniCanvas
Summary: Basis data G Corporation telah disusupi. Demi menjaga kerahasiaan dan keamanan dokumen beserta investigasinya, Kazuya Mishima meminta bantuan CyberLife cabang Jepang untuk mengirimkan purwarupa robot petarung, namun bantuan yang didapat tak seperti yang dia kira...


Rise and shine, peeps! This is SoniCanvas

Terima kasih pada Negan dari The Walking Dead yang menginspirasi saya untuk membuat fic ini. Perlu diingat bahwa fic ini adalah alternate universe. So, selamat menikmati!

* * *

SoniCanvas presents...

.

A DETROIT: Become Human/Tekken crossover...

.

Rate: T

Summary: Basis data G Corporation telah disusupi oleh seorang mata-mata. Namun karena teknologi mereka yang masih tertinggal dari Mishima Zaibatsu dan demi menjaga kerahasiaan dokumen tersebut, Kazuya Mishima memohon kerjasama dengan CyberLife cabang Jepang untuk membantu investigasinya. Namun bantuan yang datang tak seperti yang dia kira...

.

.

 **Infiltrator**

Prolog

Seorang pemuda android menunggu di dalam lift sembari memainkan koin satu dolar yang ada di tangannya. Tugas keduanya yang resmi membuatnya cukup tegang seiring tangannya yang gemetar terus melemparkan koin tersebut kian kemari. Tak lama kemudian, lift itu terhenti di lantai 42, dan terbukalah pintu lift itu. Tampak seorang wanita bergaun hitam dengan rok panjang dengan belahan yang memanjang hingga lutut kirinya menyambut android itu.

"Anda yang bernama Anna Williams?" tanya sang lelaki android. "Namaku Connor, android yang dikirim CyberLife."

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Tampan. Ayo ikut aku." Wanita yang dipanggil Anna itu kemudian memegang tangan Connor dan mengantarnya menyusuri koridor demi koridor hingga sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan besar dengan gerbang baja yang perlahan membuka dengan sendirinya.

"Tuan Mishima, tamu kita sudah datang." ucap Anna pada sesosok pria berkemeja ungu yang duduk membelakangi meja kerjanya. Kursi itu perlahan berputar, menampakkan seorang pria berambut pantat ayam dengan sorotan mata sangar yang kemerahan dan wajah penuh codet melipat kedua tangannya dan menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja.

"Aku meminta purwarupa robot petarung yang besar, bukan roti kayu manis yang ringkih." ucap lelaki yang diakui bernama Kazuya Mishima. "Kau yakin berasal dari CyberLife?"

"Namaku Connor. Aku android yang dikirim CyberLife." Connor memperkenalkan dirinya. "Visi utama CyberLife adalah membuat android yang dapat hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Dan seperti yang Anda bilang, aku adalah purwarupa robot petarung."

"Dengan tubuh kecil sepertimu? Kasus yang akan kau hadapi lebih dari sekedar investigasi, Connor." kata Kazuya sinis.

"Android seri RK adalah android yang dirancang khusus untuk bertarung. Modelku adalah rancangan untuk investigasi dan menyusup, sesuai dengan laporan yang anda berikan kepada CyberLife. Aku punya reputasi yang cukup bagus dalam memburu android, termasuk yang akan aku buru jika Anda mengizinkanku mempelajari informasi lengkapnya." jelas Connor.

Kazuya terdiam sejenak, lalu mendengus.

"Siapa yang meminta CyberLife cabang Jepang membawakanku si cungkring ini?"

"Um...itu permintaan Anda, Tuan Mishima. Saya hanya sekretaris dan pengawal pribadi Anda." jawab Anna. "Apakah Anda tak mau mencobanya lebih dulu? Dia bilang sendiri kalau reputasinya cukup bagus."

"Baiklah, Anna. Berikan berkasnya dan tunjukkan TKP kita." Kazuya memijit dahinya, lalu beranjak dari kursinya untuk menemani Anna dan Connor menuju TKP.

"Dua malam yang lalu, G Corporation disusupi oleh pencuri yang mengambil basis data kami, termasuk dokumen rahasia dari eksperimen kami terhadap robot petarung mengingat kekuasaan Mishima Zaibatsu suatu saat akan mengancam keberadaan kami. Berdasarkan asumsi kami, ada dua tersangka yang terlibat." Anna menjelaskan isi berkasnya sembari mengantar Connor menuju ruang peladen yang letaknya tak jauh dari laboratorium tempat Kazuya bekerja. Ruangan yang penuh komputer itu tampak bersih, kecuali jendela ruang peladen yang pecah dan sedikit cairan yang membekas di lantai.

Connor kemudian berjalan mendekati tumpahan cairan ini, kemudianengambil sedikit cairan itu pada kedua jarinya, kemudian menjilatnya.

"Astaga, robot cungkring ini sekarang menjilat tumpahan cairan di lantai? Hal jorok macam apa itu?" keluh Kazuya.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Mishima. Seharusnya aku mengingatkanmu tentang ini. Aku bisa memeriksa sampel cairan secara langsung di tempat." Connor berhenti menjilat, kemudian berdiri menghadap Kazuya. "Dari hasil yang kudapatkan, pelakunya adalah seorang android wanita buatan Dr. Boskonovitch. Jendela ruang peladen tak bisa dipecahkan secara paksa kecuali berbenturan dengan benda berkecepatan tinggi. Aku yakin dia memakai roket untuk memecahkan seluruh bagian jendela."

"Secepat itu? Luar biasa." Anna termangu melihat kemampuan analisa Connor yang cukup cepat. "Android yang kau maksud adalah Alisa. Dia android petarung buatan Rusia yang kemudian dibeli oleh Jin Kazama sebagai intel-nya Mishima Zaibatsu."

"Tapi aku harus mengingatkanmu bahwa Alisa tak bisa ditemukan dengan mudah." Kazuya melipat tangannya. "Jin selalu menyiapkan rencana cadangan jika perusahaannya disusupi. Satu-satunya cara kau bisa menemukan android itu adalah lewat turnamen."

"...turnamen?" Connor memiringkan kepalanya.

"The King of Iron Fist Tournament, atau dalam bahasa Jepang disebut turnamen Tekken." Anna kemudian menyerahkan sebuah selebaran pada Connor tentang turnamen itu. "Ini adalah turnamen yang diadakan setiap tahun oleh Mishima Zaibatsu. Pemenangnya tak hanya mendapatkan uang, namun juga posisi jabatan yang prestisius di perusahaan itu. Untuk mendekati Alisa, kau harus mendekati kakakku, Nina."

"Dan Lars Alexanderson." kata Kazuya. "Lars adalah prajurit Tekken Force yang diyakini punya hubungan spesial dengan Alisa."

"Karena tak ada yang tahu hubunganmu dengan kami, kau juga akan ikut turnamen denganku menggantikan Tuan Mishima. Aku hanya perlu fotomu untuk segera mendaftarkan kita berdua." Anna kemudian membuka tampilan tablet komputer di tangannya, menampilkan formulir untuk mendaftarkan mereka semua di turnamen.

"Anda tak perlu repot, Nona Williams. Aku sudah siapkan yang paling istimewa." Connor mengedipkan matanya manja pada Anna. Lampu LED yang melingkar di pelipis kanannya berubah warna menjadi kuning dan berkedip, lalu berubah kembali menjadi biru setelah sebuah foto Connor yang mengedipkan matanya tiba-tiba sudah terunggah ke dalan formulir itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Itu...sedikit mengerikan tapi aku akan mengambilnya." Anna tersentak kaget melihat foto yang tiba-tiba sudah masuk begitu saja masuk ke dalam data di tabletnya. "Pendaftaran sudah selesai. Selamat datang di turnamen Tekken, Connor. Jack-7 juga sudah kudaftarkan untuk membantumu tentang mekanisme turnamen ini."

"Terima kasih, Nona Williams. Anda bisa mengandalkanku." Connor membungkuk 90 derajat pada Anna dan Kazuya.

"Aku akan menunggu laporanmu di kantor seputar orang-orang yang kau temui di turnamen. Sebaiknya kau tidak terlambat atau aku akan menembakkan laser di jantungmu...jika kau punya." Kazuya memicingkan matanya pada Connor yang menatap Kazuya polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Oh, dan Connor..."

"Ya?"

"Ingatlah nama ini: Heihachi, ayahku; Lars Alexandersson dan Lee Chaolan, kakak-kakak angkatku; dan Jin Kazama adalah anakku." Kazuya hendak pergi meninggalkan ruang peladen bersama sekretarisnya, namun terhenti sejenak. "Jika kau bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka di turnamen, hancurkan wajah-wajah tampan mereka untukku."

"Anda bisa mengandalkanku, Tuan Mishima. Akan kuingat janji itu."

 **TBC**


End file.
